


A Red Kiss

by Arrestzelle



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/pseuds/Arrestzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was common occurrence for Ruben and Laura to fall into bed together, finding rare comfort in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Red Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Don't bitch at me about writing incest, because I don't care.
> 
> In this AU, the fire never happened. Thus, [this](https://68.media.tumblr.com/b5d5e4c03c64b5a95f8e08a778f36ae2/tumblr_nfgu5qziMO1ql1on5o1_1280.png) is what they look like.

“Remember how we would always play here as kids?” Laura gushes with her hands twined behind herself, her long black locks swinging gracefully as she does a spin on her heel to face her brother. Ruben paces through the wide entrance of the barn with his hands in his pockets, dressed neatly in black slacks and a matching waistcoat with his platinum blond hair parted down the middle, a single lock falling down over his forehead.

“As if I could forget,” he replies, glancing around with a ghost of a smile on his lips. Laura smiles sweetly at him and then turns before making her way to the far wall, hands remaining laced behind herself.

“Isn't it fascinating, how fast time seems to pass?” Laura muses, reaching out to drift her fingertips across the carved in drawings and words on the wall from their childhood. Ruben's icy blue eyes are downcast, watching his step as he makes his way around the dirty hay towards his sister.

“Rather frightening, isn't it?” Ruben remarks, coming up behind her and looking over her slender shoulder at the drawings. Laura's carvings were of sunflowers and smiles, his were of him and his sister, holding hands. One of them was of them embracing. Rather rough sketches, considering wood isn't a great material to draw on. Laura laughs a little, reaching out to touch his drawings with a careful press of her fingertips.

“Even as a child, you never bothered hiding your crush,” Laura teases softly, throwing a coy smile his way over her shoulder, her long luscious locks sweeping past it. Ruben arches a brow at her and hums.

“So, you see it as a crush.”

Laura's smile extends into a grin, her teeth exposing. Ruben stares at her with a softening look in his cold eyes. He removes a hand from a pocket of his slacks to drift the pad of his thumb down her flushed cheek, fingers cupping her jaw. Laura bats her eyelashes at him teasingly, turning to face him. 

“Oh, but what else could it be?”

Ruben's light frown turns into a mild smirk. He brings his thumb in to drift it across her red lips, noticing the dilation of her pupils. Looking down at her with a predatory stare, he gently rubs his thumb down her chin from her bottom lip, smearing some of the red lipstick on her porcelain skin. It looked like blood. A nice contrast. 

“Love,” he murmurs, lifting his stare from her lips to her beautiful eyes. Laura's grin softens to a smile and her eyes light up with delight. Laura's hands rest on the front of her wine red chiffon dress, yet to reach out for him. Ruben watches her eyes, sees the delight slowly darken to desire. 

“Are you hesitating, Ruben?” Laura muses softly, searching in his icy blue eyes. Ruben smiles thinly, bringing his hand down to rest it around the side of her neck, thumb drifting up over the front of her throat. Silently he begins to lean in, angling his head to gingerly press his mouth to his sister's. Laura's hand lifts finally, resting on his side over the soft fabric of his waistcoat.

Laura's lips are soft and pliable under his own, following the motion of his mouth, easy to succumb. Ruben cups her cheek, an affectionate touch, raising his other hand to slide it around her slender waist, gently pulling her closer until their bodies met. Laura giggles into the kiss and then hums softly as Ruben begins to give deeper, open-mouthed kisses, determined to wring the breath from her, to coax forth the gasps and soft noises he always yearned to hear.

Lacking the modesty their mother tried to teach her, Laura moans shakily into it, clutching at Ruben's pristine waistcoat as she let Ruben consume her with each deep kiss. A pleased, low hum emits from Ruben, vibrating between their lips as their tongues gently move together, matching the pace of their mouths. 

Bringing his hands around her, Ruben begins to slowly unbutton the back of her dress, one button at a time with dexterous fingers, until Laura breaks the kiss with a sharp inhale, opening her eyes to look into Ruben's.

“Ruben... no,” she whispers, gently taking a hold of his forearms. Ruben's hands freeze and he looks at her with mild confusion, his brow knitting. 

“Not here,” Laura says quietly, a slight smirk pulling at her kissed lips, “I would rather not get hay in places I wouldn't want it to be.” 

Blinking, Ruben pauses before letting out a soft laugh, making quick work of buttoning up her dress again before retracting his hands. He glides them down Laura's slender arms before taking her by her hands.

“No, of course not. My eagerness got the best of me,” he says lowly with a thin smile, his cool eyes fixed on Laura's. Laura smiles and gives a squeeze to his hands.

“A bed sounds much better, yes?” Laura offers, arching a brow. Ruben chuckles and raises a hand to brush back her long locks behind an ear with gentle fingers. 

“Quite.”

\-----------

Ruben pushes her up against a hallway wall three times to kiss her as soon as the coast was clear, and Laura had to reluctantly push him away with light giggles until they finally end up in Ruben's bedroom, which was the farthest down the hall. Their parents were gone for the evening, so they had less to worry about. 

Once the door is locked, Ruben turns to Laura and instantly embraces her, sliding his hands around her slender waist again and pulling her close, leaning in to kiss her. Laura laughs into it and brings her arms up to wrap them around Ruben. Ruben feels a smile on her mouth as he gives deep, passionate kisses to her. Ruben runs a hand down over her long soft locks, an exploratory touch, before bringing his hand back up to hold her cheek lovingly.

They wind up at the foot of the bed. Laura keeps giggling and Ruben finds it hard to repress the smile on his lips. He loved his sister so dearly, seeing her happy like this made him feel that same warmth in his chest. 

“You look so dashing with my lipstick on your mouth,” Laura whispers between laughter once the kiss ends, her hands cupping the sides of her brother's neck as she gazes at his handsome face with adoration. Ruben smirks and drifts his tongue over his bottom lip.

“Is that so?” Ruben muses, sliding his hands up her back to begin undoing her dress again. Laura bites her lip to stifle her laughter and nods, bringing a hand up from his neck to drift her soft fingertips across his lips, a delicate touch that makes Ruben's heart speed up. 

“There is some here, too,” Laura says softly, touching the skin below his mouth gently. Ruben hums and leans in for a kiss again. Laura holds his face, almost possessively, as she meets him half way. The sounds of their kissing fill the room as Ruben begins to ease her dress down her shoulders, exposing more pale skin. He gives one last purse of his lips before pulling back to gaze at her body. 

On her shoulders were some small moles, contrasting with the white of her skin. Ruben leans in to gingerly kiss them, pulling back to see he left some red lipstick on her skin. He runs his hands down her smooth, soft back as he eases down her dress, exposing the striking black lingerie underneath.

“You were expecting this,” Ruben murmurs lowly, looking into her lustful eyes with a fire in his own. Laura's lips turn up into a smile and she looks bashful suddenly. Ruben grins, a sliver of his teeth showing and he leans in to firmly kiss her.

Pulling back, he says softly, “You take my breath away. You're gorgeous, Laura.” With an intense gaze, he looks into her eyes. Laura exhales shakily and her eyes show awe.

“You're going to sweep a woman off her feet with talk like that,” Laura remarks quietly, drifting a hand down his chest, eyes falling to watch the movement and the ruffle of his dress shirt. Ruben tightens his arms around her and leans in to press a gentle kiss to the side of her head, by her temple, before murmuring into her ear.

“You're the only woman I'll ever want.”

He feels her body shiver in his arms. Pulling back, he looks into her eyes again. Laura was blushing, her gaze flicking back and forth between Ruben's chest and eyes.

“Someday you will have to marry, Ruben. Father will see to it.”

Ruben is quick to retort. 

“Marriage is just a form. A paper where you write your signature. I won't be promising any love to any other woman but you. Laura, my dear sister, you're the only woman I could experience the emotion of love for,” Ruben replies lowly, a promise in his voice. He brings a hand up to hold her cheek, his thumb stroking the warm skin there.

Laura lets out a shuddering breath, gazing into her brother's eyes, and then leans in to press a gentle kiss to his mouth before pulling back again.

“I love you too, Ruben,” Laura says softly, looking up into his striking blue eyes. A light smile drifts across Ruben's mouth. He feels something warm and overwhelming in his chest, making him feel a lightness, as well as an intensity. It wasn't something he was used to.

He leans in to kiss Laura again with a passion, feeling her gentle hands rest on the sides of his neck in a loving caress. He runs his hands down across the soft fabric of her panties, further down to hook his hands under her thighs, lifting her up carefully to lay her down on the bed. Laura sinks into the plush duvet with her beautiful black locks strewn under her. Ruben pulls away to look down at her, eyes sweeping down her form. He drifts his hands gently over her breasts, feeling the fabric of her black bra. Down across her flat belly, touching fleetingly at the moles decorating it, before running his thumbs across the ruffles of her black panties.

Laura sighs deeply with relaxation, her eyes closing. Ruben leans in to kiss at her neck, earning a pleased hum. He moves down to her collarbone, kissing and biting gently as he slides his hands back up her sides. Slipping his fingers under the straps of the bra, he drifts his hands over her shoulders, a soft touch, before moving his hands back down, bringing the straps with them.

Laura props up low on her elbows, opening her eyes to look at Ruben as he reaches around to unclasp her bra. Ruben lowers his gaze from her eyes to watch as he gently eases it off of her. When her breasts are revealed, her dark nipples hard and asking for Ruben's stare, Ruben lets the lingerie go to gently cup them. Laura removes the bra herself and discards it to the side as Ruben rubs the pads of his thumbs over her nipples. 

“Mmm, Ruben,” Laura murmurs, sinking back into the bed as Ruben delicately squeezes her breasts, fingers warm and slightly calloused. Laura bites her lip, watching with lustful eyes as Ruben leans in to take one of her nipples into his mouth, eyes closing as he sucks gently. Moaning quietly, Laura relaxes into the duvet and watches through lidded eyes as he mouths at her breast, obviously enjoying himself.

She begins to drift her fingers through his blonde locks, unraveling his immaculate appearance. Ruben's eyes flick open and look up at her with a burning intensity as he moves his mouth to her other breast, suckling gently at her hard nipple. Laura hums lowly, closing her eyes and resting her head back into the pillows. Ruben suddenly stops and props up on a hand, leaning over to kiss her on the mouth firmly. Laura rests a hand around the back of his neck, slender fingers curling into his blonde locks as she returns it with a gentleness.

Ruben breaks the kiss soon and then sits back. Laura watches as he begins to unbutton his waistcoat and dress shirt, discarding them to the side before scooting back a bit on the bed. Laura props up on her elbows again, staring at her brother's bare torso, the soft pale of his skin, his toned abdomen. It wasn't often Ruben worked out, she knew that wasn't his kind of thing. But he did run on a treadmill daily. It showed in the core of his torso. Ruben kisses down her tummy, hands raised to hold her breasts, fingers tight and sinking slightly into the soft flesh of them. 

With her lip caught between her teeth, Laura watches as Ruben brings his hands down to hook his fingers around the waistband of her panties. Laura usually wore garters and stockings with her lingerie, but that took longer to remove and today she was impatient. It seemed Ruben was as well. She lifts her hips to let him slip her panties down her pale thighs.

Ruben isn't very patient with removing them. Laura bends her knees up, lifting her legs to let him slide them off quickly and efficiently. Laura gasps when Ruben pulls her legs apart forcefully (albeit gently), his hands sliding up the inside of her thighs, squeezing around the soft flesh firmly. When he leans in, Laura sucks in a breath and grabs at the duvet.

Ruben kisses at the inside of her thigh, feeling the shiver of her body as he does, and moves up to kiss gently at her hip bone. Laura lets out a soft noise, arching her hips up, and Ruben chuckles lowly, knowing she was only getting impatient. Ruben takes a moment to deeply inhale her scent with his eyes shut, his hands tight on her thighs. 

A sharp gasp comes from Laura when Ruben opens his mouth and closes it around her sex, startling her. Laura's hands tighten on the duvet as Ruben applies a light suction, flicking his icy blue eyes up to her face. He watches her face screw up with pleasure when he drifts his tongue between her wet folds, tasting her. Ruben brings his hands in to pull them apart with his thumbs, pulling back to look for just a moment before leaning back in to run his tongue up against her.

Back arching off the bed, Laura bites hard at her bottom lip and lets out a muffled whimper, her thighs shaking. Ruben stares at her face as he dips his tongue into her soaking entrance, earning a tight gasp and a whine. Closing his eyes, he pulls his hands away, sliding them up her sides as he begins to mouth at her eagerly with his nose nestled in the soft curls of hair resting on her pubic bone.

“ _Ruben_ ,” Laura gasps lowly, her hands pulling at the comforter as Ruben moves up to suck on her sensitive clit, his eyes flicking up to her face again. Laura's body shook with the intensity of the pleasure, her head thrown back and black locks a wild mess around her. With the tip of his tongue, Ruben slides it down between her folds, back up again to play with her clit, his cold eyes watching her every expression, intently listening to every gasp and moan of his name.

Laura lifts her head to watch, her eyes narrowed and mouth agape as he closes his mouth around the entirety of her and sucks, his hands resting on the outsides of her quivering thighs. Laura's eyes flutter shut and her hips begin to shake. Ruben brings a hand in to slide two fingers into her. Gasping, Laura's body tenses up until he begins to repeatedly press up into her g-spot as he laps at her folds simultaneously. He's given a loud moan, his name tumbling from her lips repeatedly in a high, pleasure-stricken tone.

Even as her hips buck and she reaches down to grab at his hair, he doesn't stop curling his fingers upwards and sucking at her clit. 

“Ruben, oh god, Ruben,” Laura moans shakily and Ruben was so focused on what he was doing he momentarily forgot that Laura tended to squirt. So the sudden spurt of liquid in his face took him off guard, causing him to jerk slightly. A bit back whimper escapes from Laura as she comes, her legs trembling around Ruben. Ruben continues pressing up into her g-spot as he leans back, watching her body shake and chest heave. When she slumps down into the duvet, he slides his fingers out.

Ruben begins to wipe at his face and Laura notices through the haze, her mouth fallen open with her pants and eyes lidded. She laughs weakly and murmurs, “Sorry.”

“Hardly something to apologize for,” Ruben remarks. Laura smiles sleepily at him, her hands raised up by her head and body lax. Ruben gazes down at her for a moment, enjoying the soft glow of her, before she speaks again.

“Come make love to me, Ruben,” Laura whispers, drifting a hand down across her own belly to ghost her fingers down over her flushed sex. Ruben swallows, feeling a tug of arousal in his abdomen. He shakily exhales and reaches down to begin undoing his slacks. Laura smiles coyly, watching as he gets up momentarily to step out of his slacks and underwear before joining her once again on the bed. Laura reaches out for him and he slots himself between her slender legs, leaning in to kiss her again. 

Laura hums into the kiss, returning the deep, open-mouthed kisses, her hand drifting down his toned abdomen. Ruben tenses up slightly when her warm fingers curl around his hard shaft. Laura laughs into the kiss, a soft giggle, and strokes him slowly. Ruben leans into her, letting out a low hum against her mouth. 

When she angles his cock and sweeps the leaking head down between her folds, he gasps audibly and grabs tight at her sides. Laura bites at his bottom lip and Ruben snaps his eyes open to look at her. She watches him with a smug look, dipping her tongue into his mouth to taste him. Ruben lets Laura run her tongue across his own before he pulls away with hard pants. Laura arches her hips up to firmly rub the head of his cock against her dripping entrance. Ruben shudders and moans lowly in that deep voice of his, his head dropping and hands grabbing tightly at the covers.

Without being told to, he slowly pushes into her with her hand guiding it. Laura lets out a whisper of a moan and runs her hand up his heaving belly to his chest. She touches his skin gently, her pretty eyes drawn up to her brother's screwed up face as he sinks into her with a slow push of his hips. Laura drapes her legs around him, her feet resting on his calves. Ruben looks down between their bodies with hazy eyes, watching as he presses into her entirely, their skin meeting. Laura moans softly, gently dragging her nails down Ruben's chest, leaving pale red marks. Ruben grabs her hand before it could pull away and kisses at it firmly, his brow furrowed. 

“You're burning up inside,” Ruben murmurs, flicking his icy blue eyes up to meet hers, “You feel magnificent.”

Laura smiles at him weakly and forcibly clenches around him, wringing a surprised groan from him. Panting breathlessly, Ruben slides his warm hands up her belly, groping at her breasts as he gazes down at her with an intense desire in his eyes. He slowly pulls out before giving a deep rock of his hips, thrusting back into her. Laura hums shakily and bites her lip, closing her eyes and resting her head back into the pillows. Ruben rubs at her nipples with his thumbs, fingers wrapped around the soft flesh of her breasts, as he begins to give slow, deep rolls of his hips. 

“Ah, Ruben...” Laura whispers, her hands gliding up Ruben's firm arms. Ruben can hardly believe his sister feels this good. The tight, wet heat around his erection makes his belly burn with arousal and pleasure. His hands tighten around her breasts without him really noticing, his nails biting into the skin. A soft whimper slipping from Laura makes him let go automatically, his hands moving to rest on the bed instead.

“Ah, sorry,” Ruben murmurs, searching Laura's face for any signs of distress. He only finds a slight furrow of her brow, which easily disappears, replaced with a gentle smile. She reaches out for him and Ruben leans in to her. She cups his face and begins to sit up. Ruben leans in to meet her halfway. They begin to kiss passionately, a deep share of their lips. Ruben keeps a steady pace of rocking his hips, driving his cock deeply into her with each thrust.

Their breaths soon grow short, gasps slipping in between each purse of their mouths. Ruben slides his hand up over Laura's slender back, feeling the soft brush of her locks against the back of his hand and forearm. Laura breaks away from the kiss, her head tipping back with a moan falling from her mouth as Ruben speeds up the thrusting of his hips, feeling his orgasm approaching fast. Too soon for his liking, but he couldn't bring himself to stop to cool down.

Laura leans back into the bed, her hands resting on Ruben's chest with her soft eyes watching Ruben's face. She gazes at the furrow in his brow, the aroused haze in his eyes, the way his mouth fell open. Her brother was so handsome, she couldn't help but reach out to drift her fingertips across his knit brow, down the bridge of his nose. Ruben's cold eyes flick up to meet hers as she touches his bottom lip thoughtfully. 

“I think you may be more beautiful than me, Ruben,” she murmurs as she runs her fingertips down his lipstick-stained chin. Ruben wryly smirks and slows the movement of his hips, running his warm hands up Laura's stomach.

“Impossible,” he roughly remarks, gazing down at her with an intense possessiveness. Laura smiles and feels something nice and warm in her chest. Ruben leans in to kiss that smile.

As their lips move gently, lovingly, Ruben gives five more deep rocks of his hips before stilling, pressing up against her as he fills her with his ejaculation. While overwhelming pleasure crashes through him, Ruben moans lowly into the kiss, his body trembling and hands grabbing tightly at Laura's sides. Laura rubs the heels of her feet against his calves, humming softly against Ruben's mouth, feeling the throbbing of his cock and the spill of his semen inside of her. She was unconcerned; every time they lay together like this, she always took the morning after pill. 

Ruben shakily rocks his hips into her twice more before pulling out. He gives one last weak purse of his lips against Laura's before pulling away and moving to lay beside her. Laura opens her arms and Ruben tiredly collapses into them, resting against her side. Laura gently closes her arms around him and reaches a hand up to begin threading her fingers through his sweaty locks. Exhaling deeply, Ruben wraps an arm around her midsection, pulling her close.

Smiling softly, Laura rests her cheek against the crown of his head and sighs happily.

“My precious baby brother. What would I do without you?”

“Resort to you hands,” Ruben murmurs tiredly. Laura laughs, her body shaking with it, a delightful sound that brings a sleepy smile to Ruben's lips. She continues stroking his hair as she hums.

“I would be so alone,” Laura whispers. Ruben's smile softens and he feels a tightening in his chest. Laura's fingers are so loving and gentle and Ruben felt comforted. Laura sighs softly again.

“So alone without you, Ruben. You are my sun. My sky.”

“Careful, you're going to sweep someone off their feet with words like that,” Ruben says, feeling a blush burning in his face. He curses it mentally. His sister knew just how to get him flustered. She laughs again.

“I guess we both have that gift.”

Ruben remains silent and only nestles closer to Laura. Laura begins to hum a gentle song. It sounded like a classical piece, one Ruben recognized. It was soothing, hearing it in Laura's gentle voice. It lulled him, making it increasingly difficult to stay awake.

“Sleep, Ruben. It's late,” Laura whispers, giving a gentle kiss to his head. Ruben finally relents, letting himself slip from the edge before plummeting into darkness, listening to the hum of his sister's voice as he does.


End file.
